Broken
by muu-latte
Summary: Yoshiya's boyfriend just broke up with him. Can Neku help mend his heart? OOCness. implied lemon. Neku/Yoshi


**Hey! Latte again! I'm just on a roll aren't I? Three posts, in less than two weeks! I hope you all enjoy this one, as well. There's OOCness ahead. Just a warning in case you failed at reading the summary.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TWEWY. (If only, if only…)**

**Note: Yoshi is Josh; I prefer to use the Japanese version of it. Why? Because I do, deal.**

Neku wandered peacefully throughout the streets of Shibuya. What a beautiful day it was, you know, minus the humidity, the blazing sun, and the nearly cloudless sky that mocked any tourist that had forgotten their sunscreen. Suddenly, as he rounded the corner by the statue of Hachiko, he heard some shouting, then a slap, then… nothing?

'That sounded like Yoshi', Neku thought to himself. 'Maybe I should check it out.'

He walked further down the street until he saw someone sitting with their back to the wall, and their head bent. Lo and behold, it was Yoshi.

"Yoshi," Neku called to him.

Immediately, the boy jumped up and wiped his face, putting on his best "I'm better than you" face.

"Dude, were you crying?"

Fail.

"Of course not," Yoshi defended, turning from the orange haired boy, once again wiping his face. "I was just…I was… I-I was..."

In a split second the ash blonde had turned, buried his face into Neku's shirt, and began crying once more.

"Um, it's ok," Neku half asked as he awkwardly patted the other boy's shoulder. "You, wanna tell me what's up?"

Yoshi tensed.

"He.. He.. He broke up with me," Yoshi shouted into Neku's body, crying even harder than before.

Neku smiled nervously at the people who were now staring.

"Who broke-wait, you're gay?"

Neku pushed Yoshi arms' length away, hoping to dislodge said boy from his shirt collar, but the crying child refused to do so.

"Yes, I'm gay, what's it to you," Yoshi sobbed.

'Well, I guess it's not like I've ever thought he was straight,' Neku thought to himself.

"Nothing, nothing," he said aloud. "No need to get testy. Now who broke up with you?"

"My boyfriend, obviously!"

'So he's gonna be difficult, huh? Ok, can't blame him.'

"All right, all right, just chill for bit, will ya," Neku said, trying to pacify the crying boy. "Why don't we go get some ramen?"

Yoshi thought for a moment.

"Are you paying," he asked.

Neku nodded.

"Fine, let's go."

The two boys made their way to Dogenzaka, where the best (and only) ramen joint was located. Neku ordered a Miso for himself, and knowing that Yoshi's favorite was Shio, ordered him that. As Neku inhaled his order, he noticed that Yoshi hadn't touched his yet.

"Well," He pestered. "Aren't you gonna eat?"

Yoshi glanced at him sadly.

"Not hungry," he mumbled.

"Ugh, then why'd you make me pay for it," Neku asked in annoyance. "It's not like you had to come."

"It's not like you had to offer," Yoshi snapped.

"Look," Neku sighed. "It's obvious you don't want me around right now. So I'll just leave, ok. Here's the money for you're wasted food."

Neku stormed out of the small restaurant.

"N-Neku, wait," Yoshi yelled after him.

Neku, decided to be nice, stopped and turned to him, only to be met with him grabbing his collar and burying himself in his shoulder again.

"I'm sorry," the boy sobbed. "I should thank you."

'Man, this kid is messed up right now,' Neku thought. 'I should probably hang with him the rest of the day… Y'know, just to make sure he doesn't do anything… hasty.'

"Hey, Yoshi," he said in his best 'I'm not angry with you' voice. "I've got nothing else to do today, so why don't we hang out?"

"So what, I'm just your last resort," Yoshi cried, pulling away from the other boy. "As in you wouldn't pick me to hang out first? Am I not good enough?"

'Ok, not the best choice of words,' Neku mentally slapped himself.

"That's not what I meant," Neku shouted, causing Yoshi to flinch.

'Oops, didn't mean to yell,' he slapped himself again.

"That's not what I meant," he said again softly.

"R-right," Yoshi whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm just… just upset. I'd love to hang out."

So, the two wandered about Shibuya, played some tin pin (which Yoshi seemed not into at ALL), watched a movie, and even met up with Shiki to do some shopping (Yoshi seemed to get really upset when he saw a certain jacket for some reason.). At the end of the day, Yoshi didn't seem any happier.

"Well, I'm gonna head home now," Neku announced. "See ya 'round."

"No," Yoshi panicked, attaching himself to Neku for the third time that day. "Please don't leave me alone. Can't I stay at your place tonight?"

"I dunno, my parents won't be back 'till tomorrow, so I'm really not supposed to have anyone over."

"Oh, I see," Yoshi said quietly, releasing Neku. "I understand. I'll… go home I guess."

'Has Yoshi always been this cute,' Neku asked himself. 'Wait, what did I just say?'

"I guess my parents'll understand if I explain the situation," Neku sighed.

Yoshi smiled for the first time that day. For some reason, it almost made Neku melt.

'What am I doing?'

As the sun set, the pair made their way to Neku's house, stopping at Yoshi's along the way so he could pick up some clothing. Neku opened the door to his home (which felt so tiny compared to Yoshi's), and lead his guest inside.

"Well, this is it," Neku said, breaking the long silence. "Welcome, I guess."

"Yeah," Yoshi answered, making his way to the sofa.

"You uh, want anything to eat or drink," Neku asked simply to make conversation.

"No."

'Man, Yoshi must've really like this guy,' Neku pondered. 'Maybe it's help if he talked about it? Wonder who it was anyway?'

"So, Yoshi," he began. "Who was this guy anyway?"

"It was," he paused. "It was Sho Minamimoto."

"Whoa, you're kidding, right," Neku gasped. "Isn't he, like, way too old for you?"

"He's only 24!"

"My point exactly."

Yoshi sighed.

"I guess maybe I was too much of a child for him, why else would he dump me?"

'Here we go.'

Yoshi began bawling again, covering his face with his hands.

"He wasn't even gentle about it!"

'Man, I hate seein' him like this. Weirdly enough, I miss the real Yoshi… even if he is annoying, and giggly, and smug… what was my point-oh right. Guess I should try and comfort him.'

Neku sighed, plopped down next to Yoshi, and put an arm around his shoulder, pulling him into a hug.

"W-what are you—"

"I'm hugging you, cuz no doubt you were gonna attack me again."

Yoshi chuckled sadly, "I guess I was thinking about it."

He moved closer to Neku, crying as hard as he could.

"Yoshi," Neku whispered, tilting the blonde's head up. "Please don't cry anymore."

With that, Neku pressed his lips against the other boys'.

'What am I doing?'

Yoshi pulled away slightly, gasping. Neku quickly placed his lips back on top of Yoshi's, kissing him again and again.

'What am I doing?'

With each kiss, they grew more passionate. Eventually, they had shifted so that Yoshi was straddling Neku. Then, there were tongues fighting for dominance. Of course, in Yoshi's weakened state, Neku won. He pushed Yoshi onto his back, laying over him, the kiss never broken.

"N-Neku," Yoshi gasped.

"Quiet, I'm comforting you," Neku mumbled, kissing him again.

'Is that what this is?'

There was an uncomfortable bulge growing in both boys' pants. Neku's hand began traveling south, unbuttoning Yoshi's shirt, and then ghosting over a certain area.

'Is this really ok?'

Yoshi's hands clenched in Neku's hair.

"Neku," he gasped again.

"Quiet," Neku commanded as he trailed kisses down Yoshi's neck.

'This isn't ok'

Yoshi moaned quietly, as Neku sucked at a certain spot near his collarbone.

'But why can't I stop?'

He heard the blonde moan again as he continued down his torso. He stopped at a nipple, sucking, and biting gently.

'Why doesn't he ask me to stop?'

Neku's hand ghosted over that area again, this time applying more pressure.

"Neku," Yoshi moaned.

He moved his mouth to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. He then proceeded to unbutton Yoshi's pants, putting his hand inside, and rubbing his shaft.

"S-stop!"

Yoshi jerked Neku's head up by his orange hair, and shoved him as hard as he could, but didn't manage to do much more than grab his attention (he's not very strong, you know.).

"G-get off," Yoshi nearly screeched.

Neku practically leapt off of him, almost landing on the floor.

"I'm not some kind of sex toy," Yoshi yelled, fixing his clothing.

"S-sex toy," Neku echoed. "What are talking about?"

"You're just gonna screw me then treat me like trash!"

"Huh?"

"But you'll keep me around anyway just so you can have your fun… at least until you find someone better…"

'What is- wait, could it be that?'

"Yoshi, is that what Sho did to you?"

Yoshi went silent. He lowered his head, and once again began to cry.

"He did, didn't he?"

The other boy nodded slightly.

"Then, why were you so upset that he broke up with you? Shouldn't you be happy?"

"Well, I guess part of me is happy about it… but the other part…"

"Still loves him?"

Yoshi shook his head, "No, I don't think I did love him."

"What? Then why…?"

"I mean, I thought I loved him, that's why I let him do those things to me. But now… now I know I how I really feel. Part of me is happy. The other part… is confused. I know now that I didn't love him, but I… it still…. It still hurts when you find out that your boyfriend was cheating on you."

"I'm not sure I understand," Neku replied. "But, did he really… just use you as a screw toy? Isn't that illegal?"

"Yeah. But at those times… that's not what I was thinking about. I was only thinking about how good he made me feel. I thought that maybe, just maybe, there was really love behind it."

"Yoshi, I'm sorry you went through that," Neku said, hugging him again. "I would never do that to you… because… unlike him, I really do… love you."

Yoshi's eyes widened, the tears flowing even more now.

"Do you… do you really," he asked between sobs.

"Yeah, I do," Neku answered, squeezing the other boy.

"Thank you."

That night, the two slept together (wink, wink, nudge, nudge). It was shy, and a little clumsy, but this time, the pleasure that Yoshi was feeling was true love.

**Wow, that turned out way longer than expected. It was also full of cheese (like always, right?) I still didn't write another lemon, maybe I'm sick? Oh well, at least it was implied this time, right? Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Until we meet again, Latte**


End file.
